


are you nervous

by selfishselfless



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Posie Endgame, basically how i picture everything before 1x01, hizzie breadcrumbs if you squint, josie is a nervous wreck, lower case is intentional, penelope is confident as always, posie - Freeform, soft, theyre both big softies tho, this was fun to write i love these soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishselfless/pseuds/selfishselfless
Summary: josie gets paired with penelope for a school project and this sets their entire story into motion.aka my take on posie meeting and falling in love (and then some)





	are you nervous

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the longest thing i have ever written as well as my favorite. leave some feedback in the comments or tweet me about it @/selfishxposie :)
> 
> enjoy these soft babies!

at 14 years old, josie saltzman meets penelope park for the first time.

she doesn’t know it at the time but this is the beginning of her world turning upside down.

her dad tells her and her sister they have a new student and they need to give her a tour of the school while her room is being set up. he includes that she’s a witch so they’ll need to introduce her to her coven as well. 

“welcome to the salvatore school, penelope,” lizzie starts, “we’re your tour guides.”

“i’m josie.” she smiled softly 

“i’m lizzie.” lizzie smiles, “sisters.”

“twins.”

“fraternal, obvs.”

penelope laughed lightly, smiling at the girls, “cute introduction.” she complimented

josie gestured for penelope to walk in between the two girls and she nodded, walking next to them as they went inside. they walked through the front entrance, penelope looking around and taking it in as they walked through, glancing at kids sitting at tables together and others their age talking in the distance.

they walked towards the classrooms and josie spoke up again, “everybody gets along with everybody here for the most part.”

“wolves can be cliquey, but as witches we don’t really have to deal with that.” lizzie said

“good to know, my last school was witch only and there were plenty of cliques so it’ll be nice to not deal with that.” 

“covens are a little cliquey but not as bad as the wolves, just more so us being so many different kinds of witches.” josie replied

penelope nodded as lizzie began talking, describing some classes as they walked by rooms and glanced in, watching students doing simple things like history and math as well as seeing students in classes strictly for learning spells or healing abilities.

“there’s some places around the school people go to hide out, like the roof. the seniors like to smoke up there.“ lizzie pointed out as they stopped in front of the door

“i’d love to see it.” penelope smiled and lizzie went first, josie grabbing the door and holding it open for penelope who smiled again and thanked her

they went on the roof, looking out at the view before lizzie wandered off to talk to some of the students already up there, leaving josie and penelope alone

“she seems very.. in charge.” penelope commented

“she is.” josie laughed, “i will say, i’m shocked you didn’t follow her. most people do.”

“i don’t really like to follow what other people do. besides, im kind of intrigued by you.”

“me?” josie questioned, fidgeting with her hands as she spoke

“yeah, you. shocked?”

“i am, actually. most people go for lizzie in anyway. i’m just.. here, especially with her doing most of the talking during these.”

“she’s nice, just seems kinda bossy to me,” penelope shrugged, “i know i’ve known you all for maybe two hours but i think you’re already my favorite person here.”

josie blushed, smiling at penelope before they were interrupted by lizzie finally coming back. they ended up going back down, looking through other parts of the school until they found the witch covens in their usual hangouts. they found penelope’s coven and introduced her.

this was the moment lizzie’s jealousy of penelope started, josie could tell. penelope’s coven asked her to do a few simple spells just to see where she was compared to them and she performed them all effortlessly and better than any of the other witches in her coven had. josie clapped lightly, congratulating penelope on making such a good impression while lizzie rolled her eyes and continued the tour in an unenthusiastic tone. 

eventually, they reached her room and penelope thanked the girls for the tour, letting them know she’d find them if she needed more help. lizzie left without much to say but something urged josie to stay back, so she did.

“wanna come in?” penelope offered, opening the door wider once she noticed that josie was following her sister with her eyes but staying put. josie snapped out of staring at lizzie and stepped in the mostly empty room, penelope following and shutting the door behind her. 

“i’m sorry about her, she’s definitely intimidated.” josie laughed

“what can i say, i make a good first impression.” penelope laughed, “this further proves my point that you’re my favorite person here.”

they talked a bit longer, josie helping penelope unpack while telling her about her coven that’s just her and lizzie as well as how they’re siphoners but the school has magic running through it so they can always siphon from things like walls or books. penelope tells her that she’s impressed, that she knew of siphons but didn’t think she’d ever meet any. 

they exchanged goodbyes, josie letting penelope know her room number if she needed her. they waved at each other in the halls occasionally over the next two weeks, lizzie complaining about penelope almost every time. 

two weeks later, josie decided to finally try and talk to penelope when she got the chance

“hi penelope.” josie says as she walked up behind the girl who was sitting at a lunch table, her coven giving weird looks as they watched her turn around

“hey josie!” she grins

“just wanted to check and see how your first two weeks have gone? i know lizzie wasn’t the most helpful in the end but i hope i was helpful enough.” josie said nervously, glancing down at her feet

“you helped a lot, don’t worry about lizzie. thank you.” penelope smiled again at her and josie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off from a few tables away 

“josie! come on!” lizzie yelled

“sounds like your cue,” penelope laughed, “see you around josie.”

“see you.” josie replied and mentally groaned as she turned to walk towards lizzie once again 

shortly after this, josie realized that she had developed a crush on penelope in an embarrassingly quick way. she secretly confides in hope, who she had recently gotten over having a crush on a year ago. hope knows about that old crush and didn’t feel the same, but was glad josie told her. it helped them actually become friends after knowing each other for so long.

“i don’t think i’ve ever liked anyone this much, hope. i’ve known her for what? two weeks? and i’ve barely talked to her since the tour.” josie groaned

“you’re crushing hard, jo.” hope laughs, “god if only lizzie knew you went from crushing on me to crushing on penelope park.”

“shut up. you know she’d kill me for both of those things.” 

“her head might explode before she gets the chance to kill you.”

fast forward to six months later and penelope has the entire school under her control much to lizzie’s disliking. she even has a group of minions from her coven that follow her everywhere she goes.

lizzie despises penelope. she despises her because everyone loves her but is simultaneously afraid of her. she despises her because she has her minions that worship her, doing as says and being dismissed by a simple hand motion then crawling back whenever she desires. she despises how powerful of a witch she is, everyone knows she’s the most powerful within her coven at the school and is one of the most powerful witches at the salvatore school, more than likely close to hope on that ranking.

josie, however, admires her. she’ll admit to herself that she’s impressed by how easily loved and feared penelope is, everyone easily seems to gravitate towards her. she thinks it’s hilarious and fairly impressive that she has minions who come and go as she says. she admires how powerful penelope knows she is but doesn’t act high and mighty because of that, she’s seen as high and mighty due to her confidence and boldness more than anything else. josie also happens to think penelope is the prettiest girl she’s ever laid eyes on and constantly finds herself needing to tear her eyes away before she gets caught staring. 

but josie would never tell lizzie how she felt about penelope. instead she just stands in the shadows when penelope and lizzie argue, sometimes interjecting to calm lizzie down while penelope smirks. penelope seems to have no issue with it, she’ll shoot her the apologetic glance sometimes when lizzie isn’t looking and she never dares to bring josie into her arguments with lizzie. josie can even recall a time lizzie directly brought her into an argument she wanted no part of but penelope quickly avoided any mention of josie and got her out of it. josie just shrugs or lightly nods when lizzie shit talks penelope, only ever half listening.

josie and penelope share a few classes, mostly regular classes as well as a few classes they’re in specifically because they’re witches. one class happens to their very last class of the day, chemistry of magic. 

their teacher announced last class that they’d be starting a partner project as their final assignment of the year, everyone finding partners pretty quickly once class ended that day and much to everyone’s surprise, it was announced the following class that they didn’t get to choose.

the class groaned as he began announcing the partners and lizzie leaned over to reassure josie, “don’t worry. he wouldn’t just put us with other people.” josie nodded, half expecting to end up doing most of the work. there was a new boy at the school and lizzie had his attention at the moment and he’s all she’d talk about.

“if you all are ready, i’ll start telling you the groups.” the teacher announced and they all quieted down, facing the front. he went down the list and lizzie was whispering something to josie but she couldn’t focus, not with penelope park sitting across from her, laughing with her friends.

“hope mikaelson, you’ll be with lizzie saltzman.” 

“i’m sorry.. i’m sure you got that wrong. i can’t work with hope.” lizzie said, quickly standing up in protest

“lizzie just sit down, we’ll get it figured out.” josie whispered 

“you’ll be fine working with me, lizzie.” hope commented, rolling her eyes

“please let me finish getting through the list and then we can discuss this.” the teacher replied simply, not looking up from his clipboard

“no! i always work with josie, i’ve worked with her on every project this year. i can’t work with hope!”

“just let him finish.” josie said, louder this time and a few people’s eyes went to her, clearly expecting some sort of breakdown from lizzie that josie didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing

“this isn’t fair! i always work with josie and i thought-”

“lizzie, please.” josie begged

“why are you not upset about this? you should be upset about this!” 

“saltzman. just knock it off, will you?” penelope spoke from across the room, locking eyes with lizzie, “josie said to let him finish. listen to her for once.”

“this is none of your business! no one asked you!”

“lizzie. please.” josie begged one more time and she obliged this time before the teacher continued, lizzie dead silent next to josie. 

“penelope park, you’ll be with josie saltzman.” the teacher announced and lizzie put her head down so quick, josie swears she hears it hit the table.

josie looks over at penelope with a worried but also relieved look and penelope winks at her with a finger gun and josie felt the blush creep up to her cheeks as she smiled lightly at penelope, the worry all fading away. she could feel both lizzie and hopes eyes on her. she knew lizzie was absolutely beyond pissed not only because she had to work with hope, but because josie was working with penelope

once all the partners were announced, the teacher suggested talking to your partner after class to decide when to start because this project was strictly outside of class work. they had a month to do this project. 

“i can’t believe he would pair me with her,” lizzie groaned, “i don’t know how i’m gonna do this.” 

“hope isn’t that bad. you’ll survive.” josie said

“she’s gonna do all the work and not give me any room.” she complained

“oh don’t act like that wouldn’t be happening if you worked with josie instead.” penelope said, coming up behind them

“and you have to work with satan.” lizzie groaned again as the two turned around to face penelope, “we’re both gonna die, jo.”

“as if hope would kill you when she’s your dads little sidekick.” penelope rolled her eyes but met josies eyes as josie sent her a warning look and her face faltered slightly before she spoke again, “sorry, that wasn’t meant to sound as bad as it came out”

“apologizing for an insult? did hell freeze over?” lizzie asked, “whatever. i don’t care. cmon josie, let's go see if we can get him to pair us up.”

she began to pull josie away before penelope spoke again, voice more stern, “did you think to ask josie if she wants to do that before you just assumed?”

Josie could immediately feel the blush rising to her cheeks at the sound of penelope standing up to lizzie for josie. No one ha ever done that, letting josie take all the heat and responsibility for whatever the situation was.

“of course she wants to do that.”

“actually lizzie..” josie started, fidgeting with her hands and lizzie sent her a glare and she stopped in the middle of what she was saying.

“josette.” she warned 

“lizzie! hey!” hope said, breaking into the conversation 

“oh my god what do you want?” she whined as josie sent her a thankful look, hope winking in return

“to talk about the project.” she said and lizzie groaned for what felt like, and probably was, the millionth time in the last hour

“lets go while we have the chance.” penelope whispered from behind her and josie turned on her heel, nodding as they quietly walked off when hope had lizzie distracted enough. josie ignored the tingle that was sent down her spine from penelope’s breath on her ear.

“i’m sorry for bringing you into that, i try to keep the mention of you out of the bickering between me and lizzie.” she said as soon as they were out of sight from lizzie and hope 

“it’s okay, i really would rather work with you than her.” josie said, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding

“is that so?” penelope winked

“oh yeah, working with one of the most powerful witches on campus and not having to do any work? sounds great.” josie joked 

“josie saltzman i didn’t know you were such a tease.” 

josie laughed, enjoying being able to joke with penelope. it was crazy how different penelope acted around both twins. josie had noticed before that penelope didn’t act the way she acted with josie around anyone else really. she acted soft and delicate instead of in charge and borderline bitchy. josie noticed that the way penelope acted with her had never changed since the day they met. 

-

the first day they worked on the project, they ended up on the roof for privacy later in the night. luckily for them, it was late enough that no one else was on the roof and they could work without any distraction which they thought might be impossible.

about an hour and a half in, they decided they were good for the night and that they’d just hang out for a bit before calling it a night, penelope taking this opportunity to pull out a joint from her bag as they packed up their books and folders. 

“what’s your favorite spell to do when you’re mad?” penelope asked out of the blue, “and don’t try to say you don’t have one, we all have a go to spell.”

“i actually do have one go to spell that i use for anything, not just when i’m mad.” josie laughed

“oh really?” penelope asked, raising an eyebrow

“yeah. don’t light that yet, i’ll show you.” josie said, gesturing towards the joint penelope was holding, “but i wanna know yours first.” 

“phesmatos is lucas odres.” she said simply, the magic building up above her hand exploding, “stink spell.”

“oh god.” josie laughed, fanning in front of her face to try and get the smell away, “oh that’s bad. please don’t stink spell lizzie. i’d never hear the end of how bad this smell is.”

“it’s a go to exactly because its that bad.” she laughed, “it’s actually one pronunciation off from a love charm. that’s how i learned it.”

“penelope park? learning a love charm when everyone’s already in love with you?” josie joked

“i might’ve learned it when i wanted a certain person to fall for me.” penelope shrugged, “i ended up never using it.”

“oh c’mon. you wouldn’t need a love charm for that.” josie laughed and looked at penelope whose expression was surprisingly softer and more vulnerable than before

they held eye contact and penelope felt her heart hammering in her chest. she couldn’t tell josie who it was intended for, who she desperately wanted to fall for her. what she could do is stare into josies eyes in this weird, vulnerable state until someone rips their eyes away. josie was looking at her softly with curiosity as well as a hint of understanding. penelope realizes just how much she wants to get lost in josies eyes, she wonders what it would feel like if she was so close that she could feel her breath fanning her face, so close that she saw nothing but josie. so she moved forward just a little, just enough. josie stayed put, not daring to move back.

penelope wants to kiss josie. she knew how much she wanted to kiss her, she always has but being this close makes it almost impossible to not stare at her lips. she wants to lean forward and close this agonizing distance. she wants to know more than anything what josies lips would feel like on hers and she notices josies eyes flicker to her lips and she snaps out of it. she can’t just kiss josie. not like this. not yet and maybe not ever. 

“hurry up with yours. i wanna smoke.” she says casually, leaning back once again. every part of her wants to lean back in but she fights it

“okay, okay.” josie laughed, “can i, uh, hold your hand to siphon magic? i can’t get enough from the ground.”

penelope smiled and lifted her joint up in one hand before holding out her other hand. no one had to know how much she was longing to touch josie in any way. josie took it, feeling electricity run through her veins but ignored it and mentally blamed the magic. she began siphoning, their hands glowing red before she raised her hand up to the joint, “ignalusa.” she said and the joint lit. she let go of penelope’s hand, smiling proudly

“your go to is fire?” penelope laughed, “you little pyromaniac, that’s hot.”

“shut up.” josie laughed, nudging penelope before she watched her wink and inhale before continuing 

“i won’t need a lighter ever again if i keep you around.” 

“oh so you’re saying you wanna keep hanging out with me after this project?” 

“that’s exactly what i’m saying.”

they sat there as penelope smoked, josie just enjoying her company in the comfortable silence. josie definitely stole glances at penelope when she wasn’t paying too much attention and penelope pretended she didn’t notice. penelope snuck a few glances at josie too but josie thought it was just in her head, that maybe she was second hand high.

“you surprise me.” penelope spoke

“me?” josie questioned 

“well there’s no one else i could be talking to right now,” penelope laughed, “from this project alone i’ve learned that you’re insanely capable of more than you’re doing and now i know that you have a thing for fire.”

“i’m not that capable. lizzie’s way better at siphoning than i am.” josie shrugged

“you don’t give yourself enough credit. you are at least just as good as she is.”

“i have to say i disagree.”

“disagree all you want but don’t think i can’t see you. i pay way more attention to you than you think.”

“why?” josie finally turned her head to fully face penelope again

“you’ve intrigued me from day one,” penelope said, turning to fully face josie, mirroring her, “i don’t know how people aren’t infatuated with you and watching your every move.”

“they all do that to lizzie. it’s always been that way.”

“she draws more attention from her personality, she makes it known that she wants to be seen and i could see that the moment i met you both but to me, you’re far more interesting.”

josie nodded, still not fully believing penelope and thinking maybe it was just the high talking 

“as creepy as it sounds, i’ve always seen you. you’re quiet and keep to yourself but you have a lot more to you than you show or give yourself credit for.” penelope said matter-of-factly

“i don’t think anyone’s ever watched me instead of lizzie.”

“you live in her shadow, josie. i don’t mean that in a mean way, that’s just how you are. you’re quiet and calm compared to lizzie so it’s like you’re always in the shadows. you’re always with her, obviously, so sometimes it seems like you’re following her like a lost puppy.” 

“that’s just how it’s been for me. she’s my sister, i’d do anything for her and that’s always included giving her the spotlight.”

“you still shouldn’t be afraid to be your own person. you’re a genuine and caring person and you should shine just as much as lizzie.”

“no one's ever really cared about that.” josie shrugged

“how do you feel living in her shadow? are you okay with it?”

“i’m.. used to it. i don’t always like it but i can live with it.”

“you shouldn’t have to do that, you should live your life however you want to. do the things you want to do without regarding lizzie every time. people would be stupid to not like you the same way they like lizzie.”

“it’s crazy that you’re sitting here telling me this.” josie laughed

“and why’s that?” penelope raised an eyebrow

“you’re penelope park. everyone loves you and knows how powerful you are. you’re like lizzie in the way that everyone watches your every move because they’re so intrigued by you.” she said, fumbling with her hands, “you’re telling me of all people that you always see me.”

“always have, always will.” penelope grinned

“it’ll die out.” josie sighed, “it always does.”

“oh what, like your fire?” penelope joked. she knew it might not be the moment to make jokes but she wanted to lighten the mood and stop herself before she accidentally spilled too much of her feelings to josie 

“very funny.” josie grinned, nudging penelope 

they spent the rest of the night until curfew up on that roof, talking spells and penelope resisted the urge to kiss josie everytime she smiled. josie resisted the urge to kiss penelope every time she caught her staring at her lips, she still blamed the fact that she might’ve just been secondhand high. 

eventually, they decided it was time to go back to their rooms and get some sleep. it was a little past curfew so they snuck quietly down the stairs, penelope casting a silencing spell as she pushed the door open and held it for josie. josie attempted to mumble out a thank you, nervous under penelopes stare before a book tumbled out of her arms and to the ground with a loud thud

“shit.” josie whispered, “that was loud.”

“don’t worry, i already have us under a silencing spell. i wasn’t sure if you’d be clumsy.” penelope said with a wink as she waved her hand, josies book settling quietly back on top of the small stack in her arms, “this isn’t my first time sneaking back inside past curfew.”

“i’m glad one of us knows what to do, i’m too scared my dad will catch us.” 

“trust me, your dad doesn’t do a good job at catching kids past curfew. there’s plenty of them out right now.”

“we at least have the excuse of doing homework, he can’t argue much there.” josie laughed, “so i’ll see you around tomorrow?”

“you’re not getting rid of me that easy, i’ll walk you to your room.” penelope grinned as she held her arm out.

josie laughed lightly, rolling her eyes as she hooked her arm through penelopes. she’s pretty sure she’s never seen penelope smile so softly before, let alone did she expect to be on the receiving end of that kind of smile from penelope park. 

they walked silently to the room, josie trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks at the mere thought of penelope smiling softly at her, it probably didn’t mean anything anyways, it was probably just from penelope being somewhat high.

they arrived at the room entirely too soon for josies liking and she slowly unhooked her arm from penelopes, readjusting her books in her arms as quietly as she could.

“doing a project was actually.. fun tonight,” penelope grinned, “you make things fun.”

“it was fun but i don’t think i should get all the credit for that. doing this project definitely won’t be miserable like i thought it might be.”

“lizzie might say otherwise.” 

“probably,” josie laughed lightly, “and if theres anything i’ve learned about you so far, it’s that you’re fun and you’re actually a softie.”

“if you tell anyone, i’ll bust out that stink spell in your room.” penelope warned, fighting back a smile

“you wouldn’t do that, you like me too much.”

“yeah, i do.” penelope grinned and josie felt a blush creeping to her cheeks, she knew penelope didn’t mean it the way josie wanted her to but the thought of that was enough for her to need to bite back a smile.

at this point, they were just standing outside of josies door, smiling at each other just like they had earlier on the roof. josie kept a mental note of how penelopes eyes smiled with her, practically shining. she had never really seen penelope smile like this before and all she wanted was to continue to make her smile like this. eye contact was broken when josie’s book fell again.

“fuck,” josie laughed, “i didnt even think i was this clumsy.”

“something has to be making you nervous,” penelope pointed out matter-of-factly, “you normally fidget with your hands when you get nervous but you don’t have a free hand with all those books.”

josie quirked an eyebrow at penelopes comment as she bent down to pick up the book before penelope replied, “i told you, i pay attention to you.”

before josie could reply, they overheard alaric down the hall quietly warning someone that it was past curfew before they heard quiet footsteps and a door opening, “seems like our cue to go before my dad catches us. goodnight penelope.”

“night josie, see you tomorrow.” 

penelope sent josie one final wink before turning on her heel to walk towards her room, josie opening her door as quietly as she could. she walked in, a smile still on her face as she set her books down and slowly snuck into the bathroom to get fully ready.

lizzie slept through the noise she made luckily, josie didn’t have the energy to explain why she got in past curfew, let alone have to explain that she was on the roof with the girl her sister called the spawn of satan past the time they put their project work down while said girl smoked weed. lizzie might have a meltdown if josie told her that.

lizzie will probably have plenty to say about the start of working on projects, both regarding josie and penelope and her and hope but that was a conversation for the morning. right now, josie just recollected the moments when she saw the soft side of penelope park tonight and if her feelings weren’t bursting at the seams already, they sure as hell were now.

-

the two had ended up with a system when it came to working on their project, twice a week they’d go to the roof and once a week they’d go to penelopes room. they had snuck out to a coffee shop out in the city a few times too, lizzie threatening to tell their dad when she figured out where josie had been, claiming penelope was being a bad influence.

josie didn’t care, she knew she’d be able to use the excuse of it being for their project, which truthfully it was. she also knew lizzie was wrong, penelope wasn’t a bad influence, lizzie just assumed she was. josie felt like she could be herself around penelope, she knew she was falling for the girl harder than before at this point and she was willing to let herself do that, even if it could end up hurting in the end, she just hoped she could keep these feelings at bay until the project was over, not wanting to ruin what she had with penelope just yet.

-

the night before the project was due, josie and penelope were finishing up in penelopes room. josie knew she was more nervous than usual, aware of the fact that she’d have to reveal how she felt about penelope soon. she just hoped penelope didn’t notice.

“are you nervous about this project?” penelope asked suddenly 

josie looked up from her notebook, a confused look on her face, “what? why do you think i’m nervous?”

“you’ve just seemed more and more nervous as it gets closer.” penelope shrugged, “we can try to calm your nerves somehow if you need it.”

josie bit her lip, putting her notebook and pen down next to her before sighing softly and fidgeting with her hands as she looked down at them 

“see? you’re nervous.” penelope said lightly, pushing her things to the side as well, “i can try to help but only if you want. i don’t want to overstep.”

josie didn’t know if she hated or loved how easily penelope could read her. no one else would’ve pointed out that she was nervous like that, let alone that cautiously or with intent of helping, “i am nervous,” she admitted, “but it’s not about the project.”

“well then what is it?” penelope asked with concern in her voice, scooting closer, “is there anything i can do?”

josie looked up, knowing penelope could see the nervous look in her eyes and maybe even a scared one too. she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and felt penelope watching her as she did so

“i like you, okay?” josie said, looking at her but avoiding eye contact as penelope stared at her with wide eyes before she continued, “i like you a lot. i had a crush on you before and then we got paired together for the project and it brought us closer and i fell even harder. i didn’t think i could keep it from you anymore. it made me nervous that i’d let it slip or that you’d react badly. or both.”

she nervously looked up at penelope who was still just staring at her, processing what josie had said

“you don’t have to say anything.” josie whispered, “i can leave and finish the project on my own and then just stay out of your way.”

“no, don’t do that.” she finally got out, words sounding stuck in her throat. she paused and locked eyes with josie. she took a deep, shaky breath before smiling lightly, “i feel the same way about you. i have since the day i met you. i just didn’t know how to tell you and i had decided that i was going to tell you when the project was finished for the same reasons you held it in.”

josie stared at penelope in disbelief for a moment before finally and very quietly replying, “you feel the same?”

“i do, josie. why do you look so shocked?” penelope asked with a light laugh, sounding steadier

“lizzie always wins.”

“what do you mean she always wins?”

“remember the day we met?” she asked, “and i told you on the roof that most people go for lizzie?”

“yeah?” penelope nodded

“that’s what i meant. when i say she always wins, i mean that every single time i like someone, she somehow knows, she goes after them, and she always wins.“

“but you’ve like.. dated before right? she can’t always win.”

“i have but somehow she always wins. they’ve always chose her over me in the end. either that or they stop liking the both of us.”

“josie..” penelope sighed, “i cant believe assholes have done that to you.”

“you feel the same way but what if you leave me for her too?” josie asked quietly

penelope laughed and josie sent her a puzzled look. she tried to speak a few times but she was laughing way too hard, trying to catch her breath before she finally spoke again, “me? liking the queen of mean?”

“i don’t know. it could happen.” josie shrugged. this definitely wasn’t how she saw this conversation going and she couldn’t figure out if that was good or bad

“josie.” she said, scooting even closer and putting a hand on top of josies, “i don’t like your sister in that way and i never could. shes a bitch to me the majority of the time, she’s way too full of herself for my liking, and she’s just not someone i’d be into.”

“you seem like the person who’d go for the one who’s as out there as you are. not someone in the shadows.” josie stated but stared down at their hands, not risking moving her hand one bit

“you’ve never been in the shadows to me. you have nothing to worry about because i’m more into the soft ones,” she grinned, adjusting their hands so their fingers laced together, “and brunettes.”

josie finally began to feel calmer, smiling at penelope. they just sat there, holding hands and smiling at each other. josies heartbeat picked up when penelope’s smile faltered and her eyes flickered to her lips. for once, she knew she wasn’t secondhand high or making it up.

“can i kiss you?” penelope whispered and josie nodded feverishly and she caught penelope smirk slightly before beginning to lean in, her eyes fluttering shut

their lips met, soft and careful and only for a few seconds before penelope pulled away, staying close enough that josie could feel her breath on her lips.

this time, it was josies eyes that flickered to the girls lips and back up at her eyes before lightly grabbing penelope’s face and pulling her back in. this kiss wasn’t so gentle but it was slow, like they were trying to figure out what felt right. 

to josie, every part of it felt right, it felt like everything fell into place. to penelope, nothing ever felt so perfect. it was like they were two pieces of a puzzle finally finding each other. it felt like the beginning of something great.

lips moving in sync, hands cautiously moving to pull the other closer. electricity filling every inch of their bodies as they touched. nothing had ever felt so new but so natural to either of them before. josie pulled away this time, resting her forehead against penelope’s as they caught their breath.

“i like you so much, josie.” penelope breathed out

“god that feels so good to hear.” josie replied with a huge smile and penelope grinned right back, happy with knowing she made josie feel this happy. she wanted to see her as happy as can be and the fact that she was the cause of it made her heart soar. 

“we should probably actually do our work now.” josie laughed as she pulled away completely, sitting up fully once again

penelope laughed and nodded in agreement as she picked up her notebook but stayed as close to josie as she was. they worked for a few more hours, talking about the work every once in a while as they did their own part as well as sneaking glances and smiles at the other as often as possible.

“i think we’re all done.” penelope said finally after they both looked over all the work together, organizing their individual work together into one folder

“i think we make a good team.” josie replied

penelope hummed in response, smiling at josie as she did so. they talked a little longer, about the project, about school, about anything really

“i should probably get going back to my room to go to bed. we do have class early in the morning.” josie said eventually after noticing the few yawns that had escaped them both

“i should get some sleep too. i think we’ve had a pretty good day and we got the project done just in time.” penelope said as she stood up, offering her hand to josie as she pulled her up before walking her to the door

“see you in the morning, jojo.” she said as she opened the door for josie

“jojo?” josie questioned, “that's a new nickname. i like it.”

“get used to it.” she smiled back before kissing josie on the cheek and starting to shut the door behind her. before she was able to shut the door all the way and josie caught it, pushing it back open

penelope laughed and before she even had the chance to ask josie what she was doing, she was being pulled forward by her collar and josie pressed their lips together, a little harder than before. before penelope had time to fully react, josie was pulling away with a smirk on her lips, “goodnight penny.”

josie walked down the hall to her room, the smile never leaving her face. when she got to her room, lizzie was fast asleep and josie kept the same smile on her face until the moment she laid down 

penelope park. the girl everyone wants, the girl who has literal followers from how much she’s adored that do whatever she says, the girl who seems to have the whole school wrapped around her finger has feelings for josie. josie grinned to herself, she felt like she won the lottery

penelope was always the kind of girl who would selectively show a nicer side in public but showed a new side in private but even knowing that, josie never thought that penelope park could be nervous about telling someone how she feels as if she isn’t the most desirable person at the school. 

penelope on the other hand was standing by her closed door, hand over her mouth in disbelief. she eventually let her feet carry her to her bed, the smile never leaving her face. it was moments like this that she was happy she didn’t have a roommate because badass penelope park wouldn’t have been able to keep up that exterior right now. “how the hell am i gonna control myself tomorrow?” she whispered to herself

meanwhile, josie drifted off to sleep in her happy mood, hoping she’d dream of penelope. next thing she knew, the alarm clock was ringing through the air, waking her and lizzie. josie felt more refreshed than she had in a long time, smiling to herself as she remembered yesterday while getting ready and then there was a light knock at the door

“can you get that?” lizzie asked

josie nodded as she head over to the door, opening it to reveal none other than penelope park

“not satan incarnate.” lizzie groaned

“lizzie be nice.” josie said before smiling at penelope, “hi.”

“hey jojo.” she smiled back, “can i come in?”

“absolutely not. we don’t want-“

“of course you can.” josie said, cutting lizzie off

penelope smiled lightly, a smug look on her face as she walked in, sitting on josies bed as josie continued to get ready. josie turned around to face the mirror, back to both girls as she did her hair 

“josie what the hell?” lizzie said, crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed look on her face

“what? am i not allowed to hang out with someone you don’t like?”

“you know you don’t have to hang out with her right? the project is over. it’s due today.”

“i’m going to keep hanging out with penelope.”

“gross. why would you do that?”

“i’m really not that bad.” penelope chimed in, an amused grin on her face over how irritated lizzie was by her when she wasn’t even doing anything

“because i like her, lizzie.” josie said, turning around to face both girls. penelope caught her eye and gave her a small smile

“what do you mean you- oh,” lizzie said, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“for once, i wanted you to not go after the person i like.”

“i don’t do that, jo. i try to help you. it isn’t my fault they go after me.” lizzie, “if penelope went after me, would you really blame her?”

“honestly lizzie, i’m only into one twin and it sure as hell isnt you.” penelope said and lizzie rolled her eyes, “and let’s not forget that i have people throwing themselves at me everyday. you couldn’t win me over if you tried.”

“and josie did?” lizzie questioned 

“why does it sound like you have a problem with that?” josie asked

“i don’t. it’s just that i don’t expect you to be the twin that catches someones eye, it’s usually me because i put myself out there.”

“do you realize that you’re making this worse on yourself?” penelope asked lizzie

“no one asked, satan.” she snapped, “i mean really josie? of all people to like, you choose her?”

“why is that an issue? is it because you don’t like her so you can’t go after her this time?” josie snapped

“are you gonna be one of her little minions now? come and go at her call and worship the ground she walks on?” 

“i’m done having this conversation. penelope, you wanna leave?” 

“absolutely.” penelope replied, taking josies hand and smiling at her as they walked out of the room, lizzie stare burning into them as they did 

“can we go to the roof?” josie asked weakly and penelope nodded, wrapping her arm around the taller girl and leading them towards the stairs. penelope didn’t let go of josie as they walked up the stairs, using a spell to open the door

“are you okay?” penelope asked once the door shut behind them 

“i just don’t know why she acts like that,” josie sighed, “i know she isn’t the biggest fan of you but she doesn’t need to be like that when i finally tell her how i feel about you.” 

“she’ll get over it, i know she’s your best friend and you’re hers so she’ll get used to me.” penelope said, reassuring josie with a hug

“i’ve never liked anyone this much,” josie whispered into penelopes shoulder, “especially someone who didn’t go for lizzie instead. i just want her to be happy for me.”

“how about this,” penelope said as she pulled away from josie, “i’ll stop arguing with lizzie as much as she’ll allow it and i’ll be nicer to her, maybe that’ll help her warm up to me.”

“you’d do that for me?” 

“of course, jojo. i want to see you happy and i know lizzie being supportive would help.”

“thank you pen.” josie lightly placed her hand on penelopes cheek, pulling her in and kissing her softly, “how about we go get some breakfast?”  
“sounds like a plan.”

they left the roof, heading down the stairs and josie fidgeted with her hands before penelope grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked past groups of other students. despite all the nerves she already felt, penelope holding her hand calmed josie down in a way she didn’t expect. they walked into the cafeteria and josie immediately felt so many eyes on them and could hear the faint whispers of some as they walked past. almost as if it was instinct, penelope pulled her in closer as if she was trying to protect josie. 

they got their food without any interruptions before walking to a fairly empty table and sitting down, some of penelopes coven sliding down to the same end, eyes locked on josie in a way she couldn’t read.

“so penelope,” one witch said as she settled across from penelope, “what’s the little headmasters daughter doing here with us?”

her tone was bitter and it caused josie to slump her shoulders, wanting to hide away from the group. this conversation could go bad so quickly and josie wondered if she should’ve just found lizzie or skipped breakfast all together.

“her name is josie,” penelope started, “shes sitting here because i want her here. if you have any issue with her, you can go find a new place to sit.”

“isn’t it weird she’s sitting with our coven. why doesn’t she sit with her own?”

“my sister and i are the only ones in our coven.” josie spoke up

“oh thats right, how could i forget the living trainwreck that is lizzie saltzman.” the girl laughed

“addison,” penelope warned, “stop.”

“you don’t like lizzie either, pen.” addison laughed, “look josie, i hope this project let you enjoy time away from your sister but lets snap back to reality here.”

“you are so blind to this,” penelope rolled her eyes, “i don’t have josie around because of the project and if that bothers you, you can find somewhere new to sit.”

penelope took this moment to grab josies hand, lacing their fingers together before setting them down on the table, the other witches eyes going to them immediately. addison let anger flash across her features before letting out a loud sigh and getting up to leave.

“she’s just jealous of josie.” one of the other witches spoke up

“oh i know,” penelope said, shooting a grin at josie who blushed in response, “she’s just still mad that she helped me find that love charm but didn’t use it on her.”

“so josie,” another girl spoke up, “i heard you like fire.”

josie laughed and looked at penelope who had a guilty grin on her face, “it’s a go to spell, i learned fire spells when i was really little.”

josie continued talking spells with penelopes coven as they all are, falling into comfort quicker than she had expected to. eventually time was up for breakfast and it was time to classes to start, penelope kept hold of josies hand as they left.

josie could still feel stares from people as she walked but penelope seemed unfazed and used to it, head held high and confident as they walked. eventually they made it to josies classroom, penelope slowly pulling her towards the wall.

“is this okay?” penelope asked quietly

“yeah, it’s more than okay. feeling so many people stare so much is weird but this is okay.” josie replied

“if you stick around with me, you’ll get used to it. especially with things like this.” penelope smirked lightly before leaning in and kissing josie lightly.

josie smiled as soon as penelope pulled away, locking eyes immediately and josie could see penelope was smiling so much it showed in her eyes. she’d never get tired of noticing that.

“see you in a bit, jojo.” penelope said with a wink before turning around and walking to her next class, held still head high with a wide grin on her face.

“looking forward to it.” 

josie could definitely get used to this, stares from other students and all.

-

after a few weeks, josie had grown more and more used to the stares in the halls, especially anytime she kissed penelope, she could swear she felt the jealousy radiating off of some people.

the stares seemed heaviest and most judgmental when penelope would pull josie into her room after classes, other students definitely assuming it was just a hookup when in reality, the two did homework in each others presence or binge watched shows together in penelopes bed, usually ending the night up on the roof while penelope smoked or just while the two talked.

the whispers however were harder to get used to, wanting to know what they were saying about her or about penelope. she was so used to whispers about lizzie that caused lizzie to blow up that she felt nervous hearing any kind of them.

“do people really always whisper like this?” josie asked as she walked with penelope, hands laced together and swinging beside them

“you get used to it, i promise.” penelope laughed, “they’re definitely more difficult to get used to than the stares.”

“tell me about it. i’m used to having to panic when i head whispers because i’m so used to them being about lizzie.”

“i think we’ve successfully drawn attention away from lizzie. maybe that’ll make her like me.” 

josie laughed lightly in response before penelope spotted the door to the roof, pulling josie towards it, “before we go to lunch i want to do something.” she said before opening the door and leading josie up the stairs, not waiting for any sort of reply from josie. they got up the stairs, penelope dropping josies hand and pacing slowly in front of josie, suddenly looking nervous

“are you okay?” josie questioned, “your entire demeanor changed in a second.”

“yeah,” penelope laughed lightly, “the nerves just hit really suddenly.”

“penelope park is nervous?” josie giggled, stepping towards penelope and taking her face in her hands 

“will you be my girlfriend?” penelope asked quickly, the words tumbling out faster than she could regain any sort of composure

“are you serious?” josie asked, her grin only getting wider

penelope nodded feverishly, not able to gather any words in response, anxiously waiting for josies answer

“yes, of course i’ll be your girlfriend. i thought you’d never ask.”

penelope smiled, immediately leaning forward to press her lips to josies, both of them smiling into the kiss

“pen,” josie said as she pulled away only to kiss penelope again quickly before she continued, “did i really make you that nervous?”

“i was afraid you’d say no.”

“i’d be insane to say no to you. especially when you asked in the place that’s become our spot.” 

“speaking of our spot,” penelope smiled, “will you go to the coffee shop with me tonight? like an actual date?” 

“of course, what better place to have our first date as an official couple.”

penelope smiled one of those smiles that reached her eyes, full of affection for the girl standing right in front of her, “let’s get down to lunch and we can see how lizzie and hope react to this.” 

josie giggled as she took penelopes hand, the smiles never leaving their faces.

-

four months into their relationship, penelope knew she was falling in love. she felt herself fall the moment she kissed josie for the first time. she felt herself fall further the very next day when she saw josie cry for the first time and she felt an ache in her heart so strong that it was borderline physical. she fell more and more each day. falling that soon into whatever they had at the time didn’t shock her, she had felt things for the other girl when she first met her but expecting the fall didn’t make it less scary.

penelope wasn’t someone who fell that hard, she normally wasn’t someone who fell at all. sure, she’d felt deeply about other people but it was never deep enough to be love. yet it didn’t surprise her that the gentle pyromaniac was the reason for her fall, the reason she couldn’t stop the question from tumbling out when she asked the girl to be her girlfriend. she was breathtaking in every way she could be. there was something so special about her and penelope knows that could break her in two and leave her completely destroyed.

but that possible break was a part of the fall. the risk of it all. penelope half expected that to scare her away from this but all it did was pull her further in. she knew early on that josie was worth any and all of that. she’d happily let josie break her in two. she’d put her heart in josie’s hands and trust her, letting her do what she wants with it even if what she wants is breaking it. she knows josie is the only one she’s ever felt this way about and as of right now, she doesn’t think she could feel like this about anyone else ever again. and she hopes and wants josie to feel that about her too. she wants josie to love her like she loves josie. she hopes the girl does. 

“shit.” she whispered to herself, realization hitting her as she smiled, “i love josie.”

over the next few days, she kept the feeling inside, wanting to pinpoint what made her fall so hard and so fast. she noticed the little things she admired about josie, like the way she fidgeted with her hands when she was nervous. the way josie would look at her but pretend she wasn’t as soon as penelope met her gaze. the way josie cared so much and would help anyone who needed it, even if it meant running late for class. the way josie showed how much she wanted to make penelope happy. this love ran so deep that penelope felt it in every inch of her body. she really doesn’t think she could ever love anyone else like this, but she’s fine with that. 

josie, however, knew she loved penelope the first time she kissed her. she’s surprised her mouth didn’t fail her that day and let those words tumble out. she fell harder and harder with every day that went by. she loved little things like the way penelope would grab her band when josie would start up her nervous habit of fidgeting with her hands, instantly calming her. she loved the way penelope would look at her just as she tried to look away from penelope and she’d catch her smirk, the way penelope saw josie as the girl with a big heart, not the girl with the problem of caring too much. josie felt this love in every part of everything she could. she might be getting way ahead of herself, she’s only fifteen afterall, but she thinks she wants this love forever.

“morning jojo,” penelope greeted her girlfriend at her room the next morning, “i got you coffee before we head to breakfast.” 

josie grins as she takes the cup of coffee from penelope, thanking her as she set it down before continuing to get ready

“why cant you all just meet up at breakfast? we’re all going to the same place and i feel like i need to do a cleansing spell for the room now that you’ve been here.” lizzie groaned

“don’t worry lizzie, i got you coffee too,” penelope smiled, holding out the cup for lizzie, “josie accidentally told me how you like your coffee once.”

“that’s.. actually nice of you,” lizzie said, shocked, “its not poisoned is it?”

“take a sip and find out.” penelope smirked

“she wouldn’t poison you, she likes me too much for that.” josie laughed

“lets hope so.” lizzie said before cautiously taking a sip of the coffee

“so pen,” josie said, as she brushed through her hair, “are you going to that party tonight?”

“i was actually going to ask if you wanted to skip the party and go on a late night picnic?” penelope replied

“that sounds so much better, i’d love to.” josie smiled as she turned, taking penelopes hand, “see you at breakfast lizzie!” she called out as they left the room

“so is there a special reason you want to have a date night instead of going to a party?” josie asked as they walked down the hall, “penelope park never misses a party and everyone knows that.”

“i think i’d have a much better time on a date with you than at any party.”

the day went on as usual, classes and sneaking kisses in between class changes, penelope winking at josie from across the hall followed by jealous stares that josie had grown very used to these four months

today after classes, penelope didn’t pull josie into her room like usual, just kissed her quick and said she’d pick her up around 6 for their picnic. josie got ready for her date as lizzie got ready for the party, who complained that josie and penelope should still try to come to the party tonight.

lizzie eventually left, gushing to josie about the new boy at school wanting to see her tonight and josie wished her luck, laughing lightly as she shut the door behind her. josie had settled on a simple yellow sundress with penelopes leather jacket that she had worn back to her room three months ago and happily worn on their dates, penelope very happy to see josie in it with no rush to get it back. 

after a while, there was a knock on the door and josie opened it to reveal penelope wearing black pants and one of her signature cropped blouses, unbuttoned slightly lower than usual given the fact that it was the weekend and dress code didn’t matter but what caught josies eye first were the daisies in her arms and the picnic basket in her hand.

penelope winked at josie as she smiled, handing the daisies to her, “these are for you. i thought of giving them to you up on the roof but i figured you’d want to keep them alive and in a vase.”

“thank you, you know me so well,” josie smiled as she kissed penelope quickly before taking the daisies and finding a vase, using a spell to fill it with water before putting the daisies in, smiling as she did so.

“ready?” josie asked as she turned back to penelope

penelope didn’t reply, only smiled and stuck her hand out for josie to take before leading her out of the room and up to the roof. penelope used a spell to spread a blanket out, gesturing for josie to sit as she followed before laying out the food from the basket.

“what made you choose tonight to come up here?” josie asked

“the sky is clear so we can see a lot of stars and it’s the perfect weather for it.” penelope smiled, “i knew people decided on the party tonight because it’s so nice out and i wanted to spend time with you instead of go there.”

“you’re cute.” josie giggled, scooting closer to be able to rest her head on penelopes shouder

they spent almost two hours just talking and eating, pointing out constellations, talking about the stars, about spells and new students. eventually they were laying down on the blanket, cuddling up to one another as they looked up at the sky.

“do you know what you’re doing for the summer?” josie asked, “are you going home?”

“not for the whole summer.” penelope said, “my mom wants me to come home for a month so i compromised visiting for two weeks at the beginning of summer and two at the end.”

“why not the whole summer?” josie asked, no judgement in her voice, only curiosity 

“i want to spend my summer with you. you’ll be here the whole summer and there’s going to be way less people than usual and we won’t have to sneak around a curfew.”

“really? why?” 

“well because you’re my girlfriend and i love you.” penelope smiled down at josie

josie sat up, looking at penelope will surprise written across her face, “pen.” 

“you don’t have to say it back, jojo.” penelope smiled as she sat up with josie, “i just wanted to tell you, i know it might be soon but you can say it when you’re ready, if you’re ever ready.”

penelopes steadiness in her voice shocked even her, she knew josie might not say it back yet or ever but she was content knowing she loved josie and she was happy to tell josie, even if she didn’t say it back.

“i love you too.” josie said, breathlessly with a soft smile on her face

“really?” penelope asked softly

“yes, really. i love you, penelope.” 

penelope grinned, the smile josie always noticed meet her eyes before she leaned in, kissing josie hard as her fingers immediately tangled in her hair. she could feel josies smile as she kissed her while her hands pulled her closer.

“this definitely beats the party.” penelope whispered as she pulled away

“it better.” josie grinned as she leaned back in

nothing could ever feel more perfect, penelope thought, the girl she loved felt the same way and they were going to get to spend almost the whole summer together. they might be young but penelope thinks that she wants this forever. 

-

“are you nervous?” lizzie asked

josie nodded, not taking her eyes off the gate she was closely watching. they were 20 years old now, waiting in the airport for none other than penelope park. when they were 16, she had left to live in belgium, being scared of the merge and what could happen to josie and her inability to stop what seemed to be the inevitable. she had left josie all alone, breaking both their hearts even more. she had broken up with josie in late fall the year before in an attempt to help josie. she just wanted josie to be her own person, not lizzie’s shadow. she wanted josie to be the person she knew she was inside, the person she had seen josie be. penelope made josie hate her so she could stand up for herself, giving her the push she needed before they could be together again. penelope didn’t care if josie hated her as long as she came out strong. she couldn’t lose her to lizzie for real. 

when they were 17, josie and penelope reconnected with the help of lizzie and hope, who had convinced alaric to hand over the information of where penelope was in belguim. the two easily convinced the school to put them in contact with penelope after name-dropping the salvatore school. all it took was lizzie telling penelope josie’s current state for her to give in. lizzie and hope surprised josie by calling penelope one day while they were all hanging out. it was the first time in a long time that anyone saw josies face light up. they communicated through texts and late night skype calls after that. as much as lizzie hated to admit it, being kept up some nights by her sister speaking softly into the phone on the nights she didn’t stay in penelopes room wasn’t too bad. the pure love and happiness in josie’s voice that had been lost for a long time is what made it worth it. 

josie was stronger and finally being her own person at 18 but penelope stayed in belgium, still scared of the possible fate of the girl she loved. josie understood, happily settling for calling every night with whispered i love yous and staying in penelopes old room some nights, knowing she could have the comfort penelope brought her still despite the distance. when they were 19, josie called penelope in tears, informing her that her mom had found the cure for the merge. penelope had never felt so much relief fill her body. she immediately decided she’d leave belgium for good within the next few months and come back to be with josie. she had asked josie to be her girlfriend again that night and josie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for days, the answer tumbling out in the same breath penelope had asked the question.

“here they come!” hope commented excitedly as passengers began to come through the gates, snapping josie out of her thoughts as she fidgeted with her hands as she waited. she never grew out of that nervous habit. 

josie saw her and time felt like it slowed down. she caught sight of her dark, short hair. she had kept it cut that same length since josie burned it off years ago. she wore an old salvatore school sweater and black sweatpants, looking exhausted from the long flights of international traveling but a smile still graced her lips. josie thought she still looked beautiful. they locked eyes, tears filling them as they rushed towards each other. 

josie wrapped her arms around penelopes neck and penelope wrapped her arms around josie’s waist, “hey jojo.” she whispered

“hi pen.” josie said, burying her face into penelopes shoulder, breathing her in and holding her tight.

it felt like they were the only two people there, finally in each other’s arms again after so long, neither of them feeling this much comfort in years.

“four years.” penelope whispered before she pulled away to look at josie, “hi baby.”

“hi,” josie grinned, tears falling down both of their faces. it almost didn’t feel real that they were back together like this. penelope wiped her tears away, just like she did the last time they were together. josie leaned into the touch just like she had before but this time she had a smile on her face. the most beautiful smile penelope has ever seen.

“what are we, chopped liver?” hope laughed from behind them and josie turned around, smiling at hope and lizzie

“in comparison, yeah.” penelope laughed as hope pulled her into a hug

“welcome back satan.” lizzie said as penelope turned to her, amusement in her voice before she pulled penelope into a hug too

“thank you, my least favorite twin.” penelope laughed, “i think that’s the first time we’ve ever hugged.”

“don’t get used to it.”

“the bitchy banter never dies, huh?” hope grinned

“avengers squad never dies either, right?”

“mg will be happy to be back in action with all three members of the squad this time.”

“then what was that when josie and i were part of the squad?” lizzie asked, faking offense

“we let josie get shot and i jumped into malivore. i don’t think adding you two was the brightest idea after that because when it was just me, penelope, and mg, we kinda kicked ass and saved the day.”

“i still can’t believe you idiots let her get shot.” penelope commented, wrapping an arm around josie protectively 

“she dove in front of me!” lizzie protested

“my blood is what saved her.” hope pointed out

“you’re all idiots, i don’t know how you survived without me.”

“you two having skype saved all of our asses. josie probably would’ve set us all on fire if that wasn’t a thing.”

“being set on fire isn’t that bad.” penelope said, “you can easily get a cute haircut out of it.”

“i wouldn’t have pulled it off as well as you.” lizzie shrugged

“a compliment? are we sure this is lizzie saltzman?” penelope laughed

“oh shut up, satan.”

josie laughed as they walked towards baggage claim, fidgeting with her hands for a moment before penelope removed her arm from the girls shoulders, easily taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, the nerves leaving josie’s body the second their skin touched. “never grew out of that habit, huh?” she asked

“maybe i finally will as long as you’re here for good.” josie smiled 

“trust me, babe, i’m not going anywhere anymore.”

they quickly grabbed penelopes bags and headed out the door, hope and lizzie sharing stories the whole way of things penelope missed that josie didn’t already tell her. they got in the car, lizzie driving with hope in the passenger seat while penelope and josie sat cuddled up in the backseat.

as they drove back to the school they continued telling stories and penelope told them all about belgium and her witch only boarding school. they got to the school eventually, time seeming to fly by while they were all caught up in catching up with each other.

they were immediately greeted by caroline and alaric, both of them pulling penelope in for a tight hug, welcoming her back with smiles on their faces. alaric took penelopes bags up to the room her and josie would be sharing which was just her old room that josie had taken over in her absence. soon enough, their other friends began showing up to welcome penelope back. mg was the most excited to have her back, using his vamp speed to get to her fast and hug her. landon, raf, jed, and kaleb followed, greeting her with smiles and hugs like everyone else had. 

eventually josie convinced everyone to relax and catch up with penelope tomorrow, flying definitely wore her out and she needed time to rest before she could start fully catching up without feeling so drained. everyone gave penelope one last hug, mg insisting that they all catch up over lunch together and everyone agreed as they parted ways.

josie and penelope made their way inside the school and went up the stairs, walking towards their room hand in hand before penelope spoke up again, “before we go in, care to go to a certain spot?” she asked as she pulled a joint out of her pocket

“i’m not even gonna ask where that could’ve possibly come from already but yes, i’d love to.” josie replied with a laugh as they made their way towards the door. they got up the stairs and to the empty roof and sat down in the spot they always seemed to gravitate towards 

“old habits die hard, don’t they?” penelope laughed as she sat down on the roof next to josie, a joint in hand

“i’m surprised no one else picked up a habit of smoking up here in the last four years.” josie laughed again

“care to help?” penelope said, holding out her joint

“i would love to,” josie laughed, “but first.”

josie leaned forward, bringing her hands up to penelopes cheeks. the smaller girl set down her joint, arms automatically wrapping around josies neck as they rested their foreheads against one anothers

josie smiled lightly before pulling penelope forward, their lips meeting. and finally, finally after four years, it all fell back into place. the familiarity taking over. it was like they hadn’t spent four years not doing this because it just flowed so naturally. like two pieces of a puzzle coming together just like the first time. 

penelope pulled josie forward so she was in her lap, lips moving in sync as they pressed as close as they could to one another, desperation slowly taking over as it truly hit them that they had been missing this for so damn long.

eventually, they pulled away to breathe, foreheads touching as they both smiled softly at each other, “four years spent missing that.” josie sighed

“we have a lot of lost time to make up for.” penelope pointed out as josie slowly climbed off her lap while penelope picked her joint back up

josie grinned and took penelopes free hand to siphon some magic before whispering, “ignaulsa.” and watching the joint light. penelope smiled widely as she brought the joint to her lips, satisfaction gracing her features.

“i never thought it would feel so good to be back at school.” penelope laughed lightly

“you love it.” josie smiled

“i don’t know about that but i do know that i love you.” penelope smiled

“i love you too. always have.”

“who would’ve thought we’d end up right back up here after all the shit we went through.” 

“honestly? i didn’t think we’d be back here. i didn’t think i’d see you again after you left. or with any of the merge shit going on.”

“i’ll always come back for you,” penelope reassured josie, lightly stroking her cheek with her free hand, “cure for the merge or not, i knew i’d be back.”

“i sure as hell am glad we found it, i don’t know what id do if i had to go through that. i don’t know what i’d do if i only had a short limited time with you.”

“thanks to your mom,” penelope said as she leaned on josies shoulder, “you’ll never have to. you’re really stuck with me this time.”

“i wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

-

at 14 years old, josie saltzman meets penelope park for the first time. 

at 15 years old, josie saltzman falls in love with penelope park. 

at 16 years old, josie saltzman sees penelope park for what they both think is the last time.

at 20 years old, josie saltzman is sitting on the roof of the salvatore school, penelope park laying in her lap, admiring her.

at 20 years old, josie saltzman finally feels whole and her world turns upright again.


End file.
